


The partner in Crime- Tokka Celebration 2020 Day 1

by hikaforever28



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Emotional, F/M, Fluff, Love, Nostalgia, Partners in Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaforever28/pseuds/hikaforever28
Summary: Hey guys!! This isn't a fic exactly just some thoughts from Sokka's perspective on his nostalgia for his and Toph's past where they developed a bond by being friends and supporting each other to do crimes!I am sure this read is going to make you smile in the end and showcase their journey on how they have both grown together but still hold the same emotions at heart!
Relationships: Toph Beifong/Sokka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The partner in Crime- Tokka Celebration 2020 Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written anything so fast. I hope I was able to capture the Tokka essence. These thoughts are inspired by the song "Counting Stars" by One Republic.

_I want to be a great warrior, show my valor, and fight for the right, take no chill to be bound in my duties! Oh! wait when I see her, I know what freedom feels like- it’s her._

_She is crazy, the way she laughs when she comes up with an insane idea and I just can’t help but agree with what she says. Her voice gets shriller and eyes wider with excitement when I add my thoughts to the notorious plan. Our energies are always in sync and “BOOOM” here we go to take a dig on people!_

_We are now the underdogs who have created a lot of havoc and uttering “Come on Let’s break some rules together!!!” after every round. The golden rule to lying is “Be confident when you talk and keep your heartbeat in check” that’s what she said, and I followed. I never felt this adrenaline rush!_

_“It feels something right, doing the wrong things!”_

_Hmm. This is fun! but wait, are we going overboard!? How do I stop her? Stop me!?_

_I can see her little devil horns growing with every move she makes._

_I can see her using her senses so creatively and now I am in awe!_

_“Alright girl, there there! We gotta stop now!”_

_Her face becomes small when I say this. She taunts and boos at me for stopping her. But then again, whom else would she listen to if not me!?_

_I feel warm, obliged, and reliable the way she listens to me. I guess this is the first step towards leadership- To make the other person listen to you without much convincing. Toph’s hard but she gives into me always in the end._

_So many years have passed by and I never knew we would be ending up together. I see our past and feel nostalgic about how we developed our first bond. Now, she is the Police Chief and I am the Water tribe chief and councilman who are the binders of law and order, but even today we enjoy these “cheap thrills”._

“Sokka!! Are you hearing me or not what are you thinking!!?? You have been lost in your thoughts for quite a long!!! And now you are smiling!?” Toph startles me with her voice.

I look at her face on which there is an irritated expression and she continues the rant which I hardly heard.

“Damnit Sokka! All he has done is create this petty theft again after I left him last time with a warning! What do I do to such people?”

_I see her and can’t help but let out a smile. She looks so cute when she is on a random rant on how indecisive she feels sometimes to the lawbreakers. Also, these are some situations where I can't help but wonder how much this "Blind Bandit" has grown. Toph is now my partner for life, a partner who helps me maintain the law and order but before everything, she will always be my “ **Partner in crimes”**_


End file.
